grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Moloch
Moloch also known as The Beast, and at one point Obsidian, 'is a Majesty-Class Fallen, and is regarded as the most enigmatic of all the Fallen. Appearance In silhouette Moloch prefers to keep to the darkness and shadows, where he always appears as a silhouette. He appears to have a humanoid shape with a head and cloak-covered body. He also appears to have antlers. His eyes usually glow bright white, but they can also appear with red pupils and sclera colored yellow, light yellow, and light blue. In the light His body is made out of what looks like Edelwood, with twisted faces and holes covering him entirety. His antlers resemble tree branches. His face is also revealed to have a mouth and a nose, but no ears. He has two arms with long-fingered hands. Personality Moloch is a mysterious and manipulative being. He is solely motivated by his own self-preservation and is indifferent to the pain and suffering caused by his actions. The Beast is very well spoken and speaks matter-of-factly, traits he uses to lull his victims into a false sense of security. To accomplish this he may also feign concern. He is a master of deception, knowing exactly what to say to get people under his power. He typically has an even temperament, but threatening the lantern or defying him for too long can cause him to lose some composure. The Beast has a tendency to sing. He has a song for chopping the Edelwood and another song directed to his intended victims. Biography Moloch originates from the Unknown, a place between realms that act's as a sort purgatory for those have yet pass on. The Unknown is home to many beings who find themselves in familiar surroundings to suit the era they are from but all of them know of the Beast that hides in the dark forest, looking for new victims to change into trees made of Edelwood and used to keep the lantern that holds his soul lit. No one there knew that the Beast used be one of them, a soul who had yet to pass on. This soul however was most wicked." He enjoyed hunting anyone or anything that wandered into the forest that was his home, preying on the innocent. Then one day, what you could call the caretakers of the Unknown had enough and decided if he was to act like a beast, then he would become a Beast." He was cursed to forever wander the dark forests of the Unknown, his body turned to wood, antlers he had taken as trophies grafted into his skull and his very soul placed inside the lantern he always carried, leaving him as an immortal husk. So as long as the lantern remained lit his soul would remain unharmed but if it were to be extinguished he would be lifeless without it and still trapped in his new body. The only way to keep the lantern lit would be from the oil found in Edelwood trees that he had the ability to plant from the pieces of his own body but the more he planted the more of his body he would lose. Then one day he found a loophole in his punishment." By mentally tormenting anyone unfortunate enough to wander into his forest the Beast was able to curse them, turning them into Edelwood trees and when he fed the oil from those trees to his lantern. He would regain what he lost by absorbing the lost souls he had taken into his body. He effectively became an even greater monster when the point of it all had been to punish him." Eventually The Beast would lose his Lantern to a brave soul who fought him for it but the Beast in turn would deceive the woodsman into thinking the lantern now contained the soul of his daughter. Forging a deal for their supposed mutual benefit the soul woodsman cut down the Edelwood trees the Beast planted and grinded the wood into oil for the lantern which he kept safe at all times, never knowing that his daughter's soul was never in the lantern. Eventually the woodsman discovered where the trees had come from when the Beast trapped a young Greg Universe and begun the process of turning him into a tree and reneged on the deal. The boy's brother came to the rescue and discovered that the Beast's soul was resided in the lantern. After that, the woodsman blew out the lantern and the story of the Beast came to an end…Or rather it would have." As the Fallen known as Sammael would find a way into the Unknown, and discovered The Beast's Lantern. He learned that if it was relit the Beast would return but Sammael decided it would be on his terms. He applied a bit of my own special brand of oil from the Pools of Darkness surrounding his home and with a bit of fire magic the Dark Lantern was lit once again…And the Beast was brought back." Only he was now no longer simply a Beast. The essence of Grimm bonded with him and the souls he had corrupted, changing him into a new kind of Beast with a thirst for destruction that all of the Fallen and Grimm share. It even allowed him to manifest a physical form into this plane of existence where he has been greatly useful to the Fallen. He had become Moloch, the Beast of Eternal Darkness. Powers and Abilities Semblance Relationships Allies 'Black Velvet - It is possible that Moloch might not only be close to his fellow Fallen Black Velvet, but also be in a relationship with her. As it is implied in their interaction when Black Velvet returns to Dimension GF-007 during GrimmFall: Wacky Races. Enemies Greg Universe - He considers Greg one of his sworn enemies, as he along with his brother were the cause of his demise and one of the few to actually survive and even beat him despite his power. Now wanting nothing more but revenge against him, but bides his time and is more than happy harming those close to Greg. After they meet again but is forced back away, Moloch swears that he will have his revenge one day. Stating it was only a matter of time. Quotes Background Information Moloch is the main antagonist known as The Beast from the animated miniseries Over the Garden Wall Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fallen Category:Invisible Hand members